


Slave Crown Stress Test

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Obedience, Pre-Canon, Public Rape, slave crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Kefka generously offers the soldiers the chance to have sex with Terra, but she is so feared that none will take up the offer.  He then must demonstrate to them that she's completely safe.The things he has to do to stress test the slave crown.
Relationships: Kefka Palazzo/Death, Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Slave Crown Stress Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorcoded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/gifts).

Kefka was not amused. Here he had set up a wonderful amusement for the soldiers and not a one of them had used it. Soldiers would be allowed to use Terra for _morale boosting and stress relief_. There was a practical purpose to it, four in fact. The first was to make sure that the slave crown was completely and totally infallible. The second was to make sure that the men realized that. The only issue was that none of the men were partaking of this treat that the emperor had so graciously allowed them. The third reason was because of breeding an offspring that was quarter esper was just too delicious of a possibility. The final, and most important, was that it was a stress test for the slave crown.

What to do? What to do?

Kefka paced back and forth as he contemplated his options. Threats and punishment were the obvious ways to deal with this, but would it really boost morale if he had to kill a few men before the rest would fuck the witch? The only thing it would accomplish would be some entertainment for him, which while always welcome, didn’t help deal with the current situation.

That was when he hit upon the beautifully simple solution to his problem. With an eager spring to his step, Kefka went to give the order for the troops to form up on the training field. He wasn’t going to go straight there. He had to see the engineers first to build a few things for his plan.

The troops were in formation and at attention for half an hour before Kefka made his appearance. Terra walked silently behind him. Before the soldiers was a temporary wooden platform, the type that was built whenever an official was going to give the soldiers a heartwarming speech about why they had to die in gruesome and horrifying ways.

He ascended the platform. Terra was as silent as always behind him.

“Brave men of the empire,” Kefka had to try really hard to say that with a straight face, “your emperor has sent you a gift, a tool, a weapon, but more than that, he has given you a way to improve your time in his service. Behold, the witch.” Kefka gestured to where Terra was standing behind him. 

There was uncomfortable silence all around.

“Witch, stand against this wall.”

Terra stepped forward and leant against a short wooden wall that only went up to her waist.

Kefka had to think about what her magic could do to a man, what he’d seen it do to a man. He remembered the screams, the smells the sounds, and as he did, he felt himself getting hard in his pants. Kefka stepped behind Terra and pushed her so that she’d bend at the waist. 

He pulled up her dress, hiking the skirt around her waist. She’d been ordered not to wear any undergarments today, so she was now bare before him. He didn’t need to look to see that her eyes were still staring blankly forward.

“Allow me to demonstrate.”

Kefka shoved his hard dick into Terra’s unprepared ass. He knew it would cause her pain, but she didn’t show any of it on her face. Fucking a woman, fucking any person, it was rather boring to him. That’s why he thought of the dead and dying as he moved in and out of her. He even moaned a little bit as he remembered a particularly gruesome incident.

He could hear Terra starting to pant beneath him, just like any war dog. 

“Witch, how about exposing your breasts to the men?” He really should give them more of a show since they couldn’t see everything that was going on. How were they supposed to get hard if they didn’t get any looks?

Still panting, Terra began to mindlessly loosen her dress so that she could lower it and expose her breasts, bouncing with each thrust of Kefka into her.

He could see the soldiers in the front starting to get hard. They couldn’t look away. He could see desire in the eyes of almost all the soldiers, with disgust mixed in for a few of them. 

“The witch is a servant of the emperor in all ways. She kills his enemies. She pleasures his soldiers. The witch is a tool like any other.” Battle. Thrust. Death. Thrust. Magic. Thrust. “Each and every one of you has a right to this.” Corpses. Thrust. Destruction. Thrust. Poison. Thrust. “Use her the way you want to use her.” He remembered his favorite way to use her against prisoners and as he did, he found his climax inside of her, spilling his sperm into her ass. Had she climaxed? He didn’t know or care.

Kefka stepped back from Terra, putting himself away and fastening his pants. Terra remained obediently draped over the low wall.

“You have permission to break ranks,” Kefka said. They wouldn’t be able to do anything he if kept them at attention.

The soldier closest to Terra took a tentative step forward. He reached out and touched her shoulder. When she did nothing he reached out and gingerly touched her breast. Then he squeezed. Others started to move forward, a few walked around to get to the platform’s stairs.

Kefka grinned as he watched one man come up behind and touch her pussy. It was shy at first, but then became more confident as she offered no resistance.

He turned away and walked down the platform. The man behind Terra was already starting to fuck her as he reached the door leading back inside. Kefka turned his head back to look. It was a cute sight, watching them start to play with her.

It really was too bad that he hadn’t fully worked out all the kinks on the slave crown. If he hadn’t gotten it just right she might break free for a moment and kill all those _brave young men_.

Kefka smirked, getting hard again at the thought of what he might find when the slave crown reached its limits.


End file.
